Fond Memories
by lexian
Summary: Friends come at the oddest times. Diane and Dean wakeup to a big surprise. Dean gets hurt and some new things happen. Sorry about the wrong rating in the last chapter, should have definately been T because of the baby making.
1. Memories

A/N: Another story. This one is a lot better than my other one though. Lots of fun. I hope you guys enjoy and what not.

Disclaimer; I don't own the Winchesters, or Jensen, or Jared… however it would be nice. XD Enjoy and R&R and give me suggestions, and whatever else you would like to give. 

Dean and Sam were driving down the old interstate, seemingly alone on the long stretch of road. It was mid afternoon and Sam was pleasantly sleeping beside his brother, his head leaning back. Dean reached over and gently pushed Sam's head over. He was gonna get a crick in his neck if he slept like that. Dean thought. His eyes once again focused on the road, Dean tried to keep his mind busy so that it wouldn't enter the one spot in his brain he didn't want it to.

Thoughts of hell had been haunting Dean in his dreams for a while now, it was getting to be terrible. Sam's hurtful words didn't help much either. Sam was angry for him being selfish, but what was he supposed to do. Hunt alone, leave his brother to die. Burn him like he did his father, leave the Winchester legacy to him, someone who would never settle down, and once everything was said and done had no hopes of doing anything other than killing things. No, he couldn't do it and he was too big a coward to end his own life, in case he didn't meet Sam on the other side.

Tears began to well in Dean's eyes as he struggled to control the sounds of his sobbing so as not to wake his younger brother. Dean quickly rubbed his tears away realizing that he couldn't clearly see the road. He cleared his throat and instantly pulled himself together, as he always did. He suddenly saw that there was an old sixties mustang pulled over on the side of the road.

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and figured he would try to help. Many people who owned classic cars didn't realize that they needed different care then new cars, and that repairing them was far different as well. Dean opened his door and left Sammy dead asleep in the passenger's seat.

The cold air nipped at his face as big fluffy snowflakes fell onto is head. He ran a hand through his hair to brush them off. He could see someone bent over the hood of the car. They were wearing a leather jacket, but they still didn't look all that warm. Dean began walking towards the person, when he was about six feet behind the person he finally piped up.

"Car trouble?" The person was completely unresponsive and Dean walked up behind the person waiting a moment before tapping them on the shoulder. The person swiveled quickly and instead of having the panic that a normal person would have the person quickly defended themselves.

Dean found himself on the ground his head covered in snow. He took a few deep breaths from the shock before he heard the person speak.

"Dean Winchester?" It was a girl's voice. It was soft but strong at the same time. Dean recognized the voice and with a grunt he mumbled a name. "Diane Ross?"

The girl stood over top of Dean so that he could clearly se her face. She smiled and grabbed his shoulder dragging him up to his feet. She brushed him off and with a strong movement she tapped his two shoulders with her hands, much like how Dean did after seeing Sam for the first time in two years.

"Good to see ya? Sorry about that, still a bit jumpy after last night. Took down a pain in the ass demon. Not before it totally wrecked my car, and not like the cold did well on my already dieing car." She glanced down at the engine. It looked horrible. It looked like someone had gone in with a sledgehammer and totally destroyed the entire inside; it looked like very few things had the kept the car running, but the cold had clearly seen that these things didn't work any more.

"Ouch." Dean commented. It was a beautiful car, but with a useless engine, well the car itself was pretty useless. A new engine would cost a lot of money.

"Well, she had a good run. But man, she's just too expensive to fix. Now you see why I always had my fun car, and my work car?" She asked Dean playfully.

"Mind giving me a lift? My place is just in town and if you want you and Sammy can stay there. Not a problem." Diane said as she slammed down the hood and reached into the car window and grabbed her bag.

"What about the plates?" Dean asked. Diane held up her duffel bag and smiled.

Dean woke Sam up and moved him to the back of the car where he could sleep easier and so that Dean could talk to Diane without it being awkward. Diane and Dean knew each other years ago. She was young and reckless and he was the same, both of them were the oldest in hunting families however, Diane had two younger siblings and she was the only one that embraced the routine of being the hunter. She had a younger sister who was the same age as Sam, her name was Lily and she had a younger brother who was only a year older than Lily and his name was Chris. Lily and Chris were both free to go to college and do whatever they wanted, but Diane wanted to hunt. She was smart and could get a degree at the drop of a hat if she wanted too. But she just liked hunting. Dean was equally as smart, but he would never admit it. But after going to school with Dean for a year while John was dealing with a cursed town, it was clear that Dean wasn't just a smartass he was actually smart.

"So how are Lily and Chris oh, and your dad?" Dean asked. Excited that he had an old friend to talk to, and to even reminisce with. However, when Dean saw the hurt expression on Diane's face, he knew that things weren't going to great. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she gazed outside the window before answering.

"They're, umm, they're dead Dean. All of them." She hastily wiped away her tears and waited for Dean to get over the shock. By now Sam had awoken and was quietly listening to the conversation that was occurring in the front of the car.

" Wh-what happened?" Dean asked swallowing hard. It was hard news, their families had been really close, even up to the point when John had disappeared, and when Dean went to New Orleans he had even talked with Diane about meeting up halfway to grab a cup of coffee. The last thing he remembered was she told him that their dad was retiring.

"Well, Dad retired like he said he was going to. He even bought a nice little place in Michigan, and being how over protective he was he EMF'd the whole building before buying it. So I don't know how we missed it. But we were all over at the new place, getting it set up. When suddenly I was thrown over the banister over the stairs. Popped both shoulders, broke my wrist, and broke my back on the stairs. I was paralyzed and couldn't move but I saw everything that happened. Lilly came running to see what happened and was stabbed right clean through. Apparently, Chris was drowned in the bathtub and Dad; dad was just beaten to death."

Diane wiped the tears from her face and looked over at Dean. "I've been out of commission for about a year; this was my first hunt since, well since everything. So after the house was exorcized I sold it, and on top of that I have all the insurance. Plus, my uncle died and left me his house about six months ago. So up in this town is where I've been staying. As much as I love being on the road I really like just having a place to stop and call my own."

The car was silent for about another ten minutes before Diane told Dean to pull up into a driveway. It was a large house. Dean looked at Diane with wide eyes. She was definitely doing really well for herself. When they got out of the car, Dean's first action was to wrap his arms tight around Diane, he knew how close their family was, and it was as close as his. She was in the same situation as Dean only; there was no way for her to save her siblings.

"So I hear you boys are in quite a mess." Diane said as soon as she hung her coat up in the hall of the house.

"Just a little bit." Sam said.

"Hell gates, and even worse than that, I hear you have Bella on your tail. Man is she a bitch." Diane said relentlessly.

"Someone's bitter." Dean commented.

"Well you know when you're in a hospital bed paralyzed and she waltzes in and steals every piece of demon fighting equipment you have. You tend to be a little bitter." She squinted her eyes at Dean who smiled at the action. He opened the back door and shook Sam awake. He looked around in slight confusion. This wasn't a motel. Then he saw Diane and looked at her surprised.

"Diane?" he looked at her and she smiled at him and walked over to the car. She waited for Sam to get out of the car before wrapping his arms around his waist. It was great to be around people that had meant so much to her. Especially since the holidays were only a few short days away.

Diane led the two boys into the house after having Dean put the Impala into the garage. She knew it was going to snow and the last thing she wanted was to see the impala get all rusty. Dean walked in and admired the house; it was beautiful and obviously fairly new. The kitchen was open and had a bar area, and the dining room had a large table that could sit well over eight people. The living room looked nice and comfortable with two leather sofas, and a nice wall unit.

"My uncle left me everything. This was actually really great because I just needed a place to call my own and to relax in." Diane smiled at the two brothers and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. She grabbed two bears and set them on the counter for the two boys. She then grabbed a glass and poured some chocolate milk in it before opening up one of the cupboards.

Dean looked past her shoulder into the cupboard it was full of all sorts of prescription medication. Diane grabbed three of the bottles and put the pills in her hand. She put them in her mouth and with a look of disgust drank the milk.

"All right." She said once she had swallowed the pills. "I have to make a few calls to get some things for the next couple of days. I also need to go get a tree, and grab the decorations from the basement, and go shopping." She looked at the two boys and smiled. Both of them looked at her questioningly.

"It's Christmas in like four days." She said and looked at them for a response. Sam looked down in disappointment and Dean looked like he had simply forgotten.

"You guys are planning on staying for that right?" She asked. It was more like telling or ordering. Dean noticed this and smiled.

"Well, we don't have any hunting plans, so I guess we can stay." He looked at Sam who nodded. However Sam didn't look very happy about it.

"Okay. Well I have to go to John Mcurdy's farm to pick up some vegetables, some steaks and a fresh turkey. So who wants to come?" Diane looked at the two boys who looked at each other.

Neither of them had ever had a normal Christmas. So this would be an interesting experience for both of them.

A/N: Okay so I am finished chapter one of my new story. I know I have another one in the works. But this one seemed way too tantalizing. Especially since we are coming up to the Christmas season. In later chapters I'll go into Dean and Diane's past together. I will also have some emotional Sam bits, a long with loads of fun stuff especially on Christmas morning.


	2. Night To Remember

A/N: Alright chapter two. So you know the drill I don't own anything. So a few things, I would love some reviews even critique. Also, there is some sex in this chapter, nothing overly graphic, but you know, sultry. Alright so enjoy and tell me what you think.

-------------------------------Ch. 2 Night To Remember--------------------------------------------

Dean and Diane got into her large pick up truck and began heading into town. It was small and quaint and Dean liked it. He had seen a lot of towns, but this one, this one just worked together so well. All the farmers helped the more urban part of the town which helped the farmers in getting new supplies. It was oddly enough, the perfect town.

Dean sat and looked out the window with wonderment. What if he and Sam had grown up here. How would their lives be different? Dean often found himself wondering these things, after all, he only had one year left in his life. Knowing this made him often reflect upon his life, and what he was leaving behind. He knew deep down in his heart that all he would leave behind would be a vague memory of a good time, a car and a broken brother.

Dean was ripped from his thoughts when Diane finally spoke. "Dean, what's on your mind?" she looked at him expecting an honest answer. "It's nothing. I'm just, thinking about what it would be like if things were different." He said looking over at Diane. She smirked at him and gave an equally as vague answer.

"Then they'd be different" She looked over to see Dean's reaction and smiled when she saw a soft grin appear on his face.

"Things would be very different." Diane repeated. "You know, I was married for like four months." She gave Dean a soft smile that had hurt written all over it. Dean had an inkling that he knew why he had left. She probably married a guy that loved her, until she couldn't wait on him hand and foot and left.

"Geeze, he's coming to town tonight. He better not stop by the bar with that new woman of his." She said. Her eyes were trailing off and she was venting her frustrations. Dean really didn't mind though. It wasn't really all that different from when he talked to Sam. Diane finally took a deep breath and changed the subject for her own sake.

"So I have to work tonight. You and Sam should come chill. I mean I work at the local bar, and there are some pretty foxy girls, and smart girls, in there." Diane said playfully indicating that she knew Sam's type. Dean looked over once more and smiled at her. It was fun, getting to know this fun side of Diane again, a side that had been long forgotten. The playful grins, the soft smirks, Dean had missed all of them.

Dean and Diane picked up everything they needed and headed back to the house. They talked about what they were going to do that night and they decided that Diane would take the truck and that Sam and Dean could take the Impala, giving them a chance to grab two rides in case something came up. Like a cute girl.

"So before we head out I gotta grab a shower." Diane said as she pulled her long brown hair out of its pony tail and walked to her bedroom then to the bathroom. It was about an hour later when she came out but she looked like a completely different woman. Her brown hair was now in little curls and her brown eyes stood out against her smoky make up. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white halter top. Nothing fancy but she looked great. She looked down at her shirt, rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. When she came out a few moments later she was wearing a black corset top with small ribboned sleeves.

She looked even better than she did before. She was also about three inches taller then before with the addition of stiletto boots. She smiled at the two boys and looked them up and down. Sam was wearing his favorite white button up shirt, Dean it seemed had borrowed Sam's striped button up shirt. Diane couldn't help but smirk at it, Dean always looked cute when he was trying to look spiffy.

"Okay, we ready to go?" She asked the two boys. They both nodded and they left the house and got into their cars. Sam and Dean got into the Impala and Diane got into her truck. This was good because it gave Sam and Dean some time to talk. It also gave Dean a chance to fill Sam in on everything that had happened to Diane so that he knew what to say and what not to talk about.

The three of them stopped in front of a nice looking bar. It seemed newer and had a neon bar, it looked almost like a club instead of a bar. But there were certain aspects, especially the people in the bar that made it definitely a bar. Diane walked over to the busy bar and gave one of the girls a hug and looked at her watch.

What happened next really surprised Dean. He thought that Diane was a waitress or a bar tender but she walked over to the stage and picked up the acoustic guitar. She looked at everyone in the bar and asked how their night was going and made some small chat as she tuned the guitar. She began to sing a song, Dean didn't really pay attention to the lyrics. He just listened to the sounds that were coming from his childhood friend. When she had sung around him she had sounded so terrible. She must have been practicing a lot.

Diane played for a few more hours. She looked to make sure that Sam and Dean weren't lonely looking and having a good time and had even pointed out Sam. Which had instantly made a bunch of girls swarm their table. She thought it was a good thing. Sam deserved as much fun as he could get. Plus, the tequila and porno shots that Dean kept feeding his brother helped him to loosen up a bit.

By the time Diane had finished her set Sam had long been gone. Dean said that he actually left with two women and said that he would see them in the morning. Dean looked still slightly surprised. It was really unlike Sam but what could really be done about it. Dean was just happy to see Sam having fun and loosening up without the help of an evil Demon possessing him.

"So how are things with you Mr. Winchester?" Diane asked giggling. It was always fun to talk to people like that. She looked at Dean who was in deep thought once again.

"Okay Dean seriously what's wrong with you? You're always contemplating something. It looks almost like you're in trouble, will you talk to me, please?" Diane's eyes were pleading. It was no fun seeing Dean struggle like he was.

"Not here" Dean said as he looked at Diane. She smiled at him and grabbed her purse. Dean followed suit by grabbing his jacket and the two of them got into the truck, because Dean had had no choice but to let Sam use the Impala.

The two of them reached Diane's house and without words they entered the house. Diane looked at Dean and was about to speak when she found his mouth pressed against hers. His hands came up and softly they held her face. He stopped and looked down at her with warming eyes. Eyes that she hadn't seen in so long that it almost broke her heart to see them. He only ever gave her those eyes when he was seeking forgiveness of some kind.

"Dean, what did you do?" She finally asked him once more. Dean walked into the living room before sitting on the sofa and speaking.

"I sold my soul, and I am only good for another eight months." He said. Diane looked shocked and walked over to the sofa and sat beside Dean. She looked him over, how did something like this happen?

"Dean, what happened?" She asked. He began to tell her, he told her about Jess and the yellow eyed demon and about the plans it had for Sam. About Sam's visions and his potential power. About everything essential. Dean took a deep breath as tears began welling in his eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him die, I was told to protect him, to save him no matter what. I couldn't live with him dead. I just couldn't. People can call me selfish all they want. Maybe it was, but Sam deserves to live more than I do, he can do other things, be happy, have a life. I'd never have that chance, I'm nothing without them."

"I know how you feel. I would have done the same if I had the chance, but I didn't. Part of me is dead, and that part will never come back and I'll never feel whole. What you did, was so important. Dean, people can call you selfish, but it was probably the most noble thing I've ever heard anyone do." Diane said. He words were tender and soft.

She leaned forward and gave Dean a hug. The two of them had been so close over the years that Dean didn't object like he would if it was anyone else. That was one reason why the kiss in the hall hadn't really phased Diane she knew that it was a method of defense. She knew Dean better that anyone, probably better than Sam when it came to certain things.

Dean pulled away to face her. He really felt that in that moment she was the only one who truly understood him. His heart was beating heavy and he got a swirl of emotions that he had never experienced all at once before. Fear, anger, sadness, comfort, safety.

Dean looked at Diane and before he realized what he was doing he had his lips softly pressed against hers. His tongue playfully dancing on her lips, longing to feel her warmth. Diane kissed back with passion her tongue doing things that Dean really hadn't thought possible.

Diane broke the kiss and looked at Dean with mild shock. She stood up and looked down at him, both of them looked shocked, neither of them had really been thinking.

"Dean, we shouldn't-" Diane began but was interrupted once more by Dean who grabbed her very passionately. Diane's heart skipped a few beats and she fell into Dean, following his lead. He was such a good kisser. In all the years that they had spent time together they had never done anything other than the odd peck here or there, and there never seemed to be any sexual tension until tonight.

He gently led them to the bedroom, their lips never parting. Once Diane had regained her composure she decided that she was going to take control. Dean was surprised when she quickly turned around and pushed him down on the bed. Removing his shirt she carelessly through it over her shoulder onto the floor and began to undo Dean's belt buckle. She slid off his jeans and gave him a devilish smirk. She kissed his neck and trailed kisses down his chest. Suddenly she found herself flipped onto her back.

Dean grabbed the zipper of her shirt and slowly undid it pulling the shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. He grabbed the button of her pants and undid them pulling them off as fast as he could. The two of them were in full ecstasy and bliss. Diane felt Dean's hands caress every part of her body, followed by his lips and tongue. She let out gasps and moans she had even pulled his hair unconsciously at one point.

She took a deep breath as Dean pressed his body close to hers, it felt so good to have him so close to her. Relaxing even. Their bodies fell into rhythm with each other, and Dean would kiss Diane's neck every so often. Suddenly Diane let out a moan and fell back onto the bed, she was practically gasping for breath. It had felt so amazing. Dean had done the same, he let out a moan and fell onto the bed beside Diane. He gave her one softer kiss on the lips before pulling the covers down; he grabbed his boxers and slid them on just in case Sam came back any time soon. Diane followed suit, grabbing her boy shorts and pulling them back on along with a white t-shirt.

She crawled under the covers beside Dean. She snuggled close to him, where she felt safe and protected.

Dean put his arms gently around Diane's waist. What they had done had been mind blowing. It was amazing he had never felt so close to anyone before. Sure he had had his share of sex, but most of it had been meaningless and to the point. This had been soft and in some ways special. Dean rested his head on top of Diane's and allowed his breathing to follow hers until they both finally fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you all liked this. Sammy running off with two girls is slightly out of character, but then again so is a drunk Sammy. So that's okay. I hope you guys didn't mind the love scene. I tried to keep is as clean as possible, you know. So review please and thanks but most of all just enjoy :D


	3. Wake Up Call

A/N: Okay so Chapter 3- Wake up call. I hope you guys can enjoy this and umm, yeah just enjoy. :D Let me know what you think of the story so far, that way I know that at least someone is reading. I do not own anything, except Diane. But, I wish I did.

**Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed. 6 foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead. – Maroon 5**

_Diane opened her eyes and she was standing in her bedroom, but she could see Dean and herself. Someone else was there too, their face was a blur. Diane watched, horrified. Whoever the mystery person was, they had her tight by the hair. Then she heard a loud sound and watched Dean drop dead to the ground. _

Diane woke up with a start; she was gasping for air and was covered in sweat. She rubbed her face and looked down beside her, Dean was still there. He looked content as he slept and that made Diane happy. He stirred for a moment before mumbling something about extra onions and burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. Diane smiled, it was cute, to see Dean so vulnerable.

All of her sweet feelings stopped when she heard someone downstairs. She had locked the doors, and surely Sam would have called before coming home. Diane looked down and gently shook Dean awake. He opened his eyes only to find that Diane was already heading downstairs. She didn't get very far.

She felt a hand grab her long hair and she was pulled back with such force that she lost her footing. She felt a fist connect with her face before she hit the floor. She could feel the warmth of blood in her mouth, probably from her lip and also her nose. Before she could gather her thoughts she felt two strong arms grab her roughly under the armpits and dragged her to her feet. He pulled her to the bedroom and let go, she staggered a few times before she got her footing.

She could see Dean on his feet his arms up trying to show that he didn't have any weapons. Diane smirked inside at that because, well he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers not really any hiding spots for guns.

Diane broke out of her thoughts when she was pulled back by strong arms that turned her to face them. She stood their stunned for a moment. It was her ex-husband who had run off with some small blonde Paris Hilton wanna be. What was he doing here now, at her house, beating her up? She looked into his eyes, they were blood shot and his pupils were dilated, he was on something. Whatever it was, it was making him lethal.

"Is this what you do? You get better and then you bring someone else into my, MY bed?" He asked her. She didn't answer. She was truly frightened; this was her haven her place of safety, and now it was like a prison. She couldn't escape and someone was there hurting her. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw another man coming up behind Jason her ex. He was big, and it looked like he was all muscle.

"Well let's talk downstairs, shall we?" He asked as he pulled her roughly. She turned around again to see Dean. His face was equally as frightened and taken a back as Diane's but she could also see that he was trying to come up with a plan. But there wasn't one. If he tried to lash out at them, he could get Diane killed and with the second person in play all they could do was play along.

The bigger man came up behind Dean who submissively showed that he was willing to go with him quietly. It didn't seem to matter because all of a sudden the butt of a shotgun struck him on the back of the head and Dean collapsed. The two men dragged them downstairs.

When Dean awoke he was tied to one of Diane's kitchen chairs, his head was aching and he knew they must've hit him a few more times because he now had blood on his face. He could hear talking, it was faint but he could hear it. It was Diane, and once Dean came to his senses he realized that Diane was right behind him. Also tied to a chair. She was begging for Jason to understand what had happened. But he wouldn't have it.

Dean could tell as soon as he saw the man that he was on something strong, probably a mix of things. In his state he had come to his ex-wives house and decided to beat her. Great. Dean thought as anger boiled up deep inside. He was so angry; stuff like this made him angrier then anything else. John had taught Dean and Sam a lot of important things in life but Dean always remembered one thing his dad had taught him not with words but with actions. He and Sam were on a hunt with their father and they were going back to the motel and out of the side window Dean could see a man and a woman arguing. The woman was crying and the man hit the woman. That was it John stopped the car and jumped out. He walked over and tried talking to the man, who obviously didn't like what John was saying and tried to take a swing before John hit the man so hard that he passed out.

"So when did you get mixed up in all this hoodoo crap Jason?" Dean finally heard Diane say. He forced himself to his senses and listened.

"A while ago." He snickered.

"So that dumb blonde thing finally came to her senses huh? Realized that you were worthless and ugly too bad. She seemed… interesting." Diane spat back. Hitting Jason's pride. Dean flinched when he heard the sound of his fist collide with Diane's face. He heard her spit the blood onto the floor. Dean had to smile a little; this was the hunter side in Diane coming out, which was much like Dean's. A prideful macho exterior that wasn't easily shattered.

"So to get the ritual underway." The other man smiled as he said this and walked into the dining room where Dean and Diane were tied to chairs.

"So that's why you came here. Bad feelings and you knew I had supplies." Diane spat. She was so angry she wished she could just break through the ropes and strangle her former lover.

"Well at least you have smarts going for ya." Dean piped up. Trying to divert the attention to himself. The bigger man walked around and grabbed Dean's face with one of his large hands and watched Dean's face as he took a knife and pushed it into Dean's shoulder. Dean grimaced but held in anything else, he wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction that was fine and dandy until the man began to slowly twist the blade.

Dean cried out it pain as he felt the blade rip his flesh. He was relieved when the pain subsided and the man removed the blade. However, he knew that the wound made his arm pretty much useless. He took a few deep breaths but cried out in pain once more when he felt the same sensation on the other shoulder. Only this time the man made sure to push the blade in until Dean could feel it push through the other side. Hot tears slid down Dean's cheeks and he didn't even notice. The pain was far too great; he could feel ligaments tearing as the blade slowly twisted.

"STOP!" He heard Diane yell. It did, the blade stopped twisting, and he heard nothing. He could hear Diane breathing and his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Dean? Oh my god, Dean are you okay?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, what- what the hell happened?" Dean asked. He was so confused.

"I- I" Diane struggled on her words before finally crying out in pain and Dean once more felt the blade spinning inside his shoulder. He felt the blade get removed once more and a bowl touch his chest as it caught the blood that was pouring from the wounds.

"So we got the blood." The big one said. Dean closed his eyes, he wished that Sam would just show up, show up and save the day like Dean had done so many times before.

"That doesn't mean we can't still have fun." Jason said as he walked around the two. He looked at Dean whose arms were completely useless even if they were unbound he wouldn't have been able to use them for anything. Whenever they got out of this mess he would need them to be stitched up, hopefully Diane knew how to patch it up because they surely couldn't afford to go to the hospital with Dean being on the FED database. He also knew that Sam didn't know how to patch up something like this, straight stabs sure, but nothing this rough.

Jason stopped in front of Dean. Dean remembered Jason remembered Diane introducing them once when she was on vacation with him and Dean was on a hunt. He was shocked and honestly speechless. Jason had reminded Dean of Sam, he was kind hearted and immediately talked to Dean in a friendly matter. It had been dark upstairs and Dean hadn't realized who it was until now.

"So, Dean you're all over my woman. When I met you I knew that something like this had the potential to happen but, honestly, shame on you." He said as he slapped Dean's face. Dean saw Jason eying the hot poker by the fire, he mentally kicked himself. He really did not do well with burns, stabs, hell even gunshot wounds were better than being burned. He remembered being burned by those crazy hillbillies when he was looking for Sam. It was possibly one of the single most painful moments of his life. Next to having his insides cut out by the yellow eyed demon. That was painful both physically and emotionally.

Dean was thankful when Jason walked into the kitchen rather than towards the fire. Anything would be better than getting burned.

Jason walked out of the kitchen with a lemon that was cut in half in his hand. He walked over to the fire and grabbed the hot poker. Before Dean knew what was coming out of his mouth he found himself pleading.

"Oh, no please." But before anything else came out he felt the hot poker press against his chest. Then he felt the excruciating pain of the acid in the lemon being pressed against the stab wounds in his shoulder.

"All right enough playing" Jason said as he tilted his head to one side playfully. "So the ritual calls for one dead lover. Well Dean looks like today is your lucky day." Jason walked over to the table and grabbed a pistol, hell it was Dean's pistol. He walked over to Dean and nose to nose he looked Dean in the eye.

"Open wide." Jason said. He brought the pistol up and was surprised when Dean boldly complied. His eyes no longer had any emotion in them, they were dead. He wasn't going to give the sick bastard the satisfaction. He looked Jason straight in the eyes as Jason jammed the end of the pistol into Dean's mouth.

Before Dean knew what was happening Jason was away from him and the gun had cut the inside of his mouth from the force of Jason being thrown off of him. It was Diane had Jason by the collar of his shirt and was beating the living daylights out of him. Finally she grabbed him by his short brown hair and slammed his face into the mantle piece so hard that part of the corner chipped off.

Now the big guy came over. Dean was surprised he was big but he was also extremely fast. What happened next looked to Dean like a scene from OngBak Diane simply lifted her leg and kicked him square in the face, and he hit the floor with a thud. He tried getting up but Diane kicked him in the gut and then in the head. Causing him to finally pass out. She was taking deep breaths and Dean looked at her. She looked beat up, nothing like she did the night before. Her lip was fat and her eye was bruised and swollen. She had blood all over the front of her she had cuts up and down her arms.

"Come on we need to get cleaned up" Diane said as she untied Dean. She knew that the lemon juice was probably still burning the wound on Dean's shoulder, and they were covered in blood and cuts and bruises.

"Sam, call… Sam" Dean said between grunts. Diane agreed and walked to the phone and began to call Sam. She was thankful when he picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other end. It was Sam but he sounded gruff.

"Hey Sammy, its Diane. Look kiddo we need you like right now. Dean and I just got attacked and I need you to come home, now." She said. The adrenaline had finally started to come down and her face was aching.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Panic suddenly lacing his voice.

"Look Sam. Just come by and you'll see two guys tied to chairs in the dining room. Just plop them in the Impala and drive wherever you want and just drop them off. Okay?" Diane said. Then. "No Sam, they're not dead. Just come quick. I need to clean Dean up, I'll be upstairs." With that she hung up the phone. She walked over to Dean who was sitting patiently, its not like he could use his arms to get up anyways.

"Dean this is gonna hurt but just give me a minute okay?" She reached her arms underneath his arms and lifted him out of the chair. Dean let out a moan. She walked him over towards the wall and he hazily leaned against it and watched as she grabbed the two men and tied them to the chairs. Dean noticed that she tied the ropes a lot tighter than they needed to be, on top of that she gagged the two men.

"All right lets clean you up, shall we?" She said as she put her arm across Dean's back and helped him up the stairs, he staggered a few times. But she kept him up and brought him into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the large tub as she began pulling things out of the cabinet. She pulled out a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. She turned around and looked at Dean. He was in a lot of pain, she could tell by how hazed over his vision was. He was on the verge of passing out.

She grabbed the whiskey and put the bottled to Dean's mouth and had him take a swig. He grunted and blinked a few times.

"You Winchester's and your whiskey." She smiled as she said it. Dean gave a faint smile before grunting. Diane went and grabbed the scissors from the first aid kit and began to cut Dean's shirt off. That way he wouldn't have to try and struggle out of it. She pulled the blood soaked fabric off and tossed it into the trash bin. She looked at the wounds, she could patch them up but they were bad. Dean was not going to enjoy taking a shower.

Diane turned the shower on and let it run for a few moments while she peeled her own clothing off. She finally pulled Dean's boxers down and helped him into the shower. He grimaced as the hot water touched his skin. He grimaced even more when it started pouring into his wounds. Diane looked down at the water, it ran red for a few moments. She grabbed a lufa that was hanging off of the shower head and put some body wash on it. She ran it over Dean's chest getting the remnants of any blood off of his skin. In her hastiness Diane accidentally got some of the body was in the wound on Dean's back, he let out a quite cry as she apologized and let the water wash it out.

Diane stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She then helped Dean out of the shower and wrapped a tower around his waist. He looked very distant, she knew that the pain was getting to him, he had so much in the last couple of hours.

Diane grabbed the disinfectant out of the first aid kit and put it onto a cotton swab and rubbed Dean's wounds with it. She did it as fast as she could so that they could all burn at once, it seemed better than having each one burn and prolong the pain. Dean grunted and Diane simply put the whisky bottle to Dean's lips once more. He drank as much as he could before Diane pulled the bottle away. It numbed the pain and Dean was suddenly more coherent.

Diane stitched up the stab wounds, it was a tricky job but she had managed to do it. She gave Dean some pain killers and after a half an hour of waiting for them to kick in Dean got up and walked into the guest bedroom so that he could get some new clothes.

When Dean came out of the room he saw Diane cleaning her wounds in the bathroom. She was looking at her back in the mirror and it was clear to see some of the cuts needed to be stitched and at least cleaned. Dean walked into the bathroom and motioned for Diane to sit She sat on the toilet and rested her head on the tank. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold glass against her face. She took a deep breath when she felt the alcohol rubbing against her cuts. But after a few moments the pain subsided.

Dean looked at Diane's back, in spite of all the cuts that littered her shoulder blades she had a gorgeous back, something that Dean could surely appreciate. He stopped when he saw a scar that trailed from her lower back upwards. It was about 6 inches long, and it was clearly visible. But Dean thought it was kind of sexy in an odd way.

"Thanks Dean." Diane said. She pulled her towel over her chest and looked at him. "Don't we make a pair. All bruised and battered." She smirked. "Just like the good 'ol days."

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have loads of Ideas for this story so I think that its safe to say that I will update fairly often. And with long chapters like this as well. Um, Reviews would be great. It is always nice to know that people are reading.


End file.
